Pieces of fabric are typically secured together by the process of sewing, namely by passing a thread through the pieces along a line, or seam. U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,604, however, teaches the use of a heat meltable composition for bonding articles, such as two pieces of fabric. The composition is applied to the articles to be bonded by a nozzle, and a light beam, preferably from a laser, is directed into the composition as it flows through the nozzle. While this method has proven useful in the laboratory, it has not been applied to the sewing industry in general.